Large event tents typically are assembled and disassembled utilizing a series of horizontal tent frame members and vertical tent frame poles which are joined together by specially configured joints. The tent roof is elevated above the horizontal tent frame members by roof supports or trusses which are coupled to the tent frame system. The tent fabric or material is draped on the tent frame members. Also, stationary tent sidewalls are sometimes used to cover the side openings of the tent to exclude rain and wind and sometimes to retain heat and light inside the tent. However, it is sometimes desirable to have sidewalls which can be moved back and forth (longitudinally along the horizontal frame) to provide an entrance and/or an exit from the interior of the tent.
Movable prior art tent sidewalls are typically attached to a rope that has been horizontally strung between either the vertical tent frame poles or hung from the horizontal tent frame member. The prior art system includes tent sidewalls having a plurality of clip hooks attached to the top edge of the sidewalls. The clip hooks clip onto the rope which is strung horizontally between the vertical poles or on the horizontal frame. Since the clip hooks have an open clip region, the attached tent sidewalls can be moved longitudinally along the rope to establish an entrance or an exit for the tent.